The invention relates to a main board and in particular to a main board for a computer capable of accepting different types of hard disk drives during manufacturing.
A conventional main board typically only provides a connection port for a Parallel AT Attachment (PATA) hard disk drive. Recently, however, Serial AT Attachment (SATA) hard disk drives have been introduced, creating demand for development of a new main board which is compatible with the SATA hard disk drive. SATA hard disk drives operate faster than PATA hard disk drives and have fewer pins. Thus, the connector on the main board for the SATA hard disk drive is different than that for PATA hard disk drives.
SATA hard disk drives, however, are relating new, and as such the price is relatively higher than that for conventional hard disk drives. Therefore, mass production of main boards accepting only SATA hard disk drive is risky.